The Sitters
by notdonewithyou
Summary: It's the first night Mary Margaret and David are away from their new daughter, and Emma and Killian agree to babysit. My Captain Swan Secret Santa gift for mscaptainswan!


"Mom, I promise you, it's going to be fine," Emma said, ushering her mother out the door. It was the first night she and David would be really and truly spending away from their now seven month old daughter, Sophia. They had left Sophia with her and Killian before but never to spend the entire night, but Emma knew her parents were in desperate need of a date night and had volunteered her and Killian's services for the evening. "We've got it under control, and you don't need to worry."

When they'd first announced the pregnancy, all those feelings of the family that gave her away when she was three had come rushing back, but the more she talked about it with Snow and David—her parents that she knew loved her dearly—the more she realized that things weren't going to change. They weren't going to love her any less, and they weren't leaving her life. They were in it for the long haul.

"I left all the numbers on the fridge," Snow said over her shoulder, the sound of David chuckling from the hallway floating back into the apartment, though she could see in his eyes that he was still iffy about their first night away.

"I know all of the numbers already," Emma said, now leaning in the doorframe so her mother couldn't enter the apartment again.

"This little bundle is safe with us, your highness," Killian said, smiling down at his future sister-in-law snuggled against his chest.

Snow started to open her mouth in reply before Emma shot her a look, telling her it was time to go. "Okay, but call us if you need anything at all," she said, backing up and taking David's hand.

"Then we'll talk to you when you come to pick her up tomorrow," Emma said, watching her parents descend the stairs. She closed the door before her parents could reply, sighing in relief that she'd finally gotten them out the door. It had taken a good fifteen minutes to assure Snow that nothing would befall little Sophia, not with her and Killian watching her every second.

Turning back to Killian, her heart fluttered at the sight. The arm with Killian's false hand was tucked beneath Sophia, and he had one of his fingers held tightly in one of the baby's fists as she laughed and cooed, her other hand scratching at his scruff. With every noise she made, he would respond with the same gibberish, and she wondered how he could just easily fall into that role. For a long time, babies had never really been her forte, but Killian took it in stride. It made the idea of having a family with him even more appealing, because there was no way he could be anything but a wonderful father. Something he had missed out on.

When she made a particularly loud, giggly noise, rubbing her fingers against his scruff more, Killian laughed with her. "Should I keep it, Soph? I'd been thinking of trimming it," he asked as he took a seat on the sofa, as if he was having a normal conversation with someone his own age. Sophia sat in his lap, unwilling to dignify him with a real response, resorting to waving her arms about. "So, I should get rid of it?"

Emma chose that moment to chime in. "Your fiancé is far too attached to your scruff," she said approaching the two of them, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, smiling when Sophia rubbed at her face, too. "So, I suggest you keep it."

Killian smiled up at her before turning to look at the little girl. "Sorry, darling. Emma counts for three votes. You only have two."

Laughing as she stood, Emma moved to the kitchen, leaning against the counter and watching Sophia continue to bounce up and down on Killian's knees, holding on to both his real and false hand as she did. "Do you want to watch her while I get dinner ready?"

He shook his head, looking over at her for a moment before his eyes locked back on Sophia. "We can order in tonight, so you can join in the fun, love. Sophia loves her sister," he said, laughing as the girl made a happy noise.

Any time Sophia was over, Killian always took the time to bond with her. Emma had a sneaking suspicion that he was showing how capable he was at caring for an infant, even when he only had one hand. She actually found it endearing, even though he proved time and again how amazing he was with Henry, even if he hadn't been a baby in a long time. And she loved him all the more for it.

She smiled, picking up the phone and ordering a pizza for dinner before walking over and sitting by Killian on the sofa. Sophia immediately reached for her, and Emma moved her younger sister onto her lap, laughing along with her as she flailed happily. "Hello, little sis," Emma cooed, finally taking her in completely for the first time that night. "You look very cute tonight."

When Sophia smiled up at her, Emma wondered how she could have possibly resented the idea of being an older sister, especially when the girl on her lap was such a joy to be around. It was easier to believe in second chances when hers was sitting right next to her, and she was happy her parents got their second chance to have what they couldn't have with her.

They laid out Sophia's play mat, putting out a few of her toys as she crawled between the two of them while they waited on their food. She was still mastering the crawl, stumbling a few times over her hands and landing on the soft mat face first. But she took each fall in true Charming style, brushing it off without a cry. Emma knew, one day her little sister would be going on her own little adventures, a badass princess in the making.

By the time their pizza arrived, Emma had had to deal with a couple of calls from Snow, making absolutely sure that Sophia was okay. Killian moved Sophia to the high chair that stayed in the apartment for when they brought her over and had started feeding her, quite messily with her happily waving arms. He already had bits of mashed up food spots on his shirt, but that wasn't a rarity.

"We'll have to throw my shirt in the wash, love," Killian said, continuing feeding her while still making happy faces at Sophia.

Emma put the pizza on the table, looking over at the mess that was the two of them, trying to hold back a laugh. "Well, finish feeding her before you change, and then I'll get her cleaned up for you," she said, her gaze lingering on the two, smiling to herself before she pulled out a couple of pieces for the two of them. She was lucky that Killian had taken to some of the staples of the realm.

When he was finished up with Sophia, he helped Emma clean up Sophia and put on her pajamas before he shed his shirt, handing it off to Emma who sauntered off quickly to the laundry room, putting it in the washer to soak for a while. She returned with a new shirt from the dryer, letting him put it on while she sat in the floor with Sophia on her play mat again.

As they were playing, winding Sophia down to get her sleepy, Killian glanced up for a moment before looking back to the little girl wanting his attention. He opened his mouth a couple of times, as if he wanted to word what he was going to say right before he seemed to decide on something. "Do you think we'll have one of our own someday?" He asked quietly, perhaps hoping she wouldn't hear it.

Emma tried to hide the smile at his question, hearing how nervous he was even asking it. While they'd never explicitly discussed expanding their family, she couldn't imagine them without a family. Looking up at him, she squished her face, as if opposed to the idea. "I don't know," she started, and as she visibly watched his face drop, she felt bad for wanting to tease him. "I mean…just _one_?" She finished, and his face lit up at her words, the devastation of her replaced instantly.

"You really want to have a family with me, lass?" He asked, his voice trying not to sound too hopeful, but he failed, his face bright with it as well.

Emma reached over, taking his hand as Sophia sat quietly between them, looking up at them with interest. "We already have a family," she explained, squeezing his hand with a smile. "But there's nothing wrong with expanding it. I'd love to expand it actually."

When he let out a breath, Emma's smile mirrored his own, shining bright as he pulled Sophia from the floor, into his arms. "Lass, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Her eyes scanned his face, taking in every feature that morphed by that smile that reached his eyes. "I think I have some idea," she said, leaning over to kiss his lips softly but was quickly interrupted by Sophia's hand wedging between their faces. "Oh, do you want in on the action, princess?" She looked to Killian before they both leaned in to kiss either side of Sophia's face, eliciting a small laugh from her. "Come on, I think she's wound down enough that we can watch a movie until she falls asleep."

Killian moved himself and Sophia to the couch, letting her lean back against his chest as Emma searched for a movie fit to entertain a seven month old. She settled on Toy Story and moved to sit next to Killian after she popped it in. Snuggling up close to him, he switched his arms, moving the one that was around Sophia to around Emma's shoulders and wrapped his other around the child.

They sat in silence, the occasional quiet giggle coming from the little girl between them. Emma loved the moment, could easily see it with their own son or daughter in the future. It was a future she had never seen for herself before she finally allowed herself to be loved by the man next to her. He had brought a once lost hope back into her life, a happiness she hadn't known she was missing. Once he had knocked down her walls, there was no getting rid of him. He was in her veins, and she didn't want him gone.

Halfway through the movie, she realized his shirt was still soaking in the washing machine. "I'll be right back," she promised, kissing his temple before she got up. Emma vaguely heard him shift on the couch as she made her way down the hallway. Throwing in a few other clothes to complete the load, she started the washing machine, and threw the clothes from the dryer in a basket, intent on folding them later. She closed the door behind her, smiling as she made her way back to the living room.

When she saw that Killian's head wasn't peaking over the couch, she wondered if he'd gone to put Sophia to bed, but after rounding the couch, she got her answer. He had shifted to lie down, Sophia snuggled into his chest, and both their eyes were shut in a peaceful sleep. Sophia rose and fell with every breath Killian took, and Emma had to cover her cheeks as she smiled brightly at them. It warmed her heart, and it was another moment that she could see happening with their child.

As much as she wanted to leave them be, they couldn't sleep there all night, and she was getting tired herself. Moving to crouch next to his face, Emma brushed her lips over his brow, stifling a laugh when he scrunched his face, moving to rub the itch it had created and knocking her in the nose in the process. The noise Emma made must have roused him from sleep, because he was suddenly looking up at her with sympathy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love," he whispered, shifting to sit up, holding Sophia close to his chest, still snuggled and snoozing against his chest.

"How about we lay her down and get to bed ourselves?"

When he nodded, Emma moved to turn off the television, kissing his cheek after as he stood from the couch before following her to their bedroom. Killian laid her down in the pen that doubled as a bed while Emma changed for bed, a simple tank top and her underwear. She climbed into bed as she watched Killian stand over Sophia for a few more moments, making sure she was tucked in completely before putting his own sleep pants on and climbing in the bed next to Emma, a tired smile on his face.

"I love when they bring her over," he said, and Emma knew in his sleepy state, he would admit much more than he would normally. "She's such a joy. It's a wonder with who her parents are."

"They're my parents, too," Emma countered, giving him a look. "Aren't I a joy?"

"You are more than a joy, my love," he said, leaning down to kiss her, letting his lips linger against hers for a few moments. "You're my joy."

Emma blushed and ducked her head slightly, still unused to his compliments. He pulled her into his chest, and she let him, snuggling against him and intertwining their legs. She could feel his love radiating off of him, could feel it in his hold. It was almost as if his heart had fallen in time with hers to make sure it was beating. Every night, it felt new to her, and she wasn't sure if she would ever get used to it. One thing she was certain of as she drifted off to sleep, she had never been quite as loved as she had been by Killian Jones, and she never wanted to be loved by anyone else.


End file.
